


Reflection

by ChickPea92



Series: Cullen Rutherford & Evelyn Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Mirrors, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has his way with the Inquisitor in front of their mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

“Open your eyes.”

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and stared at the image before her. She was sitting stark naked in front of a tall, thin mirror with Cullen, fully clothed, sat behind her leaning back against their bed. Her legs were spread wide open with Cullen’s feet over her ankles, forcing her to stay completely exposed. He had his left arm hooked behind both her elbows so that her arms were pinned back slightly against his chest, his right hand gently caressing her inner thigh.

They’d barely started and she was already a quivering mess. Cullen had switched to his ‘Commander’ mode which he knew turned her on more than anything else.

“I want you to watch yourself. Do you understand me?” Evelyn nodded quickly.

“Good. Because the second you close your eyes I’ll stop.” He slowly started moving his hand to the apex of her thighs, barely touching her, until it came to hover over her wanting heat. The anticipation was killing her and it took all her willpower not to buck up to his touch, knowing that he would refuse it if she were to move.

She looked up to Cullen’s eyes in their reflection and saw such smugness there. He knew exactly how much she wanted him and wasn’t going to give in to her needs any time soon.

He gently pressed his palm onto her slick folds and smirked when she gasped at the contact. He delicately placed his lips to Evelyn’s ear.

“My, my, Inquisitor. Already so wet and I’ve only just touched you.” He pressed is palm harder against her and she let out a small moan. Her arms fidgeted behind her back and Cullen’s grip on them tightened.

He let his fingers slowly trail through her wetness, bringing it up to swirl around her clit, provoking another moan from the woman he adored. Her breasts were heaving and becoming slick with sweat as he tortured and teased her ruthlessly. He nudged her head with his own so he could gain access to her neck, kissing and sucking at it softly, fingers never ceasing their movement.

When his head came back up to stare at her through the mirror she gasped at how heated his eyes were. They were full of hunger. But tonight was just about her and making her feel pleasure she never thought possible.

His expert fingers leisurely made their way lower until he pressed the tip of his middle finger against her entrance. She tensed her muscles in anticipation but Cullen only exhaled a laugh and removed his hand completely. Evelyn groaned in frustration and that only made him laugh more.

“Good things come to those who wait. Trust me.”

He moved his hand up to squeeze one of her breasts and grazed his thumb over a pert nipple. The sensation shot straight to her groin and she let out a little whimper as Cullen started to nibble lightly on her ear. It was becoming almost impossible to keep her eyes open.

She was relieved when Cullen finally started to move his hand torturously slow back down her stomach and let out a satisfied sigh when he reached her bundle of nerves and pressed firmly. She arched her back into him and watched as he ever so slowly glided his middle finger inside of her. She let out a low groan but it wasn’t enough, she needed more.

As though he’d read her thoughts he slipped another finger inside of her, stretching and filling her, revelling in the delicious noises he elicited from that beautiful mouth of hers. She whined when he removed his fingers but it rapidly turned into a moan when he brought them up to circle her clit. He pressed hard as he moved his fingers round and round, copying the movements he’d watched her do just the other night.

She squirmed around involuntarily as she stared at his hand, hypnotised by his actions, until he pressed his fingers back into her and his thumb replaced that delectable pressure on her.

Evelyn couldn’t help it, her eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled back against Cullen.

The fingers that were giving her such pleasure were abruptly pulled out and a sharp slap was applied to her inner thigh, jolting her eyes open again.

“I won’t tell you again.” Cullen growled, “If I see your eyes close one more time I’m not going to let you come, is that understood?” Evelyn whimpered in response but gave a small nod. She looked into the mirror, Cullen’s eyes boring into her as he gently massaged and soothed the fresh red mark on her thigh. He gave out a small chuckle.

“Just imagine if the nobles downstairs could see their precious little Inquisitor now.” He snarled into her ear, “What would they say if they saw you like this, writhing, dripping wet on the floor and at the mercy of my hands; the Commander of your army. Such a scandal.”

He moved his hand back between her thighs and dipped those skilled fingers of his swiftly back inside her.

“I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Inquisitor?” He was slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her now, “You’d like them to stand and watch as I make you come for me, hm?” He curled his fingers to put pressure on that one spot that makes her putty in his hands.

“Yes. Maker, _yes”_ Evelyn was struggling to keep her eyes open as she tensed her body. Her gaze moved down to Cullen’s hand between her thighs and it aroused her more than she thought possible to watch his fingers move in and out of her, giving her such inexplicable pleasure.

“I want you to look at me when you come.” Cullen demanded whilst pressing the heel of his palm into her clit. “But first I want to hear you beg for it.”

Evelyn felt a blush creep up on her and she wasn’t entirely sure why. She’d been more than vocal in the previous times they’ve been intimate but somehow this situation was different.

“Please..” She whispered between panting breaths. She was so close; his fingers had slowed down just enough to keep her right at the very edge without allowing her to topple over it.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please, Cullen, I need to come. Please!” She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him. She felt his stubble scrape across her neck as he uttered a single word into her ear.

“Come.” And that was all she needed to send her over the edge. She let out a long, loud moan as she came around his fingers, watching him smirk at her from the mirror. Her hands behind her scratched at Cullen’s chest, desperate to grab hold of something, and her face contorted into a silent scream as she shuddered uncontrollably in his hold. “You’re such a good little Inquisitor, aren’t you.”

His fingers gradually started to slow down and eventually he slid them out of her, bringing them up to her lips.

“Open.”

And she did. She sucked and licked her juices clean from his fingers, her eyes never leaving his in their reflection. Once she finished she let his fingers slip from her mouth and gave him an amused smile.

“Let us hope the nobles didn’t actually hear you, although I wouldn’t be surprised if they had.” She grinned back at him and he started to untangle their limbs. “Are you alright?”

The sweet, caring, loving Cullen was back and always wanting to make sure she was okay.

“Aside from being utterly exhausted. Yes, Cullen, I am completely satisfied.” He stood and bent over to pick her up in his arms.

“I’m glad to hear. The Inquisition aims to please.” He said teasingly as he carried her over to the bed and gently lay her down atop it.

“Do you want me to..?” She mumbled sleepily.

“No, it’s fine, my love.” He kissed her forehead and lay down next to her, tucking her in closely to his chest. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her in his arms. “I love you.”

“..mm..love you too.”


End file.
